<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>See the Light by brushesofsage</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22776685">See the Light</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/brushesofsage/pseuds/brushesofsage'>brushesofsage</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AH YES, F/M, Gen, Valentine's Day Poetry, i can surprisingly write some fluff, i'm too aroace for this but i love their relationship too much so i tried, no beta we die like men, who knew</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:54:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22776685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/brushesofsage/pseuds/brushesofsage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eugene wasn't a sap. But sometimes, when you care for someone so deeply, you can't help but say that you love them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. New Dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>These were some of my submissions for a Valentine's Day Poetry contest, but while I didn't win, I just wanted to share them because I absolutely adore how WHOLESOME and HEALTHY of a relationship Eugene and Rapunzel have. I'm not much good with writing romance and all, but just seeing their relationship gives me inspiration and feels and I just write what I see. These are from Eugene's point of view about how much he loves the woman who's made such an impact on his life.</p>
<p>I feel like I did get a bit sappy, rip :)</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A light cutting through the dark of his life? Who knew his life would take a different turn.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Like a crystal beaming through a light</p>
<p>Or an angel walking through the night,</p>
<p>What I thought of you and you of me</p>
<p>Would have never been this reality.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And yet by some startling grace I stand</p>
<p>Here with you, sunshine, hand in hand,</p>
<p>And the sun could never shine fuller</p>
<p>For your infinite kindness to grow duller.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That compassion that’d escaped my life,</p>
<p>You brought it back despite your strife,</p>
<p>And a boundless love for any and all,</p>
<p>Still amazes me how you keep standing tall.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You see what I cannot and feel what I do not</p>
<p>Yet knowing you, it feels I’m taught</p>
<p>That colors really are the skies and leaves</p>
<p>And dreams are what sets them free.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And for what it’s worth, my dream,</p>
<p>I love you.</p>
<p>I’m glad you’re here with me.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I See You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>How much does one realize the impact one's made throughout the years in one's life?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I remember</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When I saw the light. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not flickering through the curtains nor</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cresting over spires. Not the warmth </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thawing in a blizzard nor fire stoked until it</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grew too much. Not the kind that wrote the</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Path, the one where shadows bow and bend. Not </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The kind that ebbs, lost in rage and darkness until it’s gone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No, </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>light, I saw, gracefully danced in the moonlight before me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My light, I saw, tempered the edges of hearts and souls beside me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My light, I saw, travailed down a path beneath and out of my reach. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And my light, I saw, graced and unbridled with care,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Took what she saw and honored it, lifting and crossing the divide. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It is unfathomable to see a light,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marred but true, endure yet so much more, for the</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Future holds naught but uncertainty. But trust and faith is all I</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Know when I see my light. Come what may; I remember.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I am hers and she is mine.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My light, my love, my all.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>